Everything You Are
by XxVampireluvaxX
Summary: Max listens to a song on a CD after school, feeling depressed after seeing Fang with Lisa at school. Until she finds out what everything is to someone. FAX oneshot


**Everything You Are**

**By: Crazyanimeluva**

Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride no matter how much I love it, and I don't own Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas.

Summary: Max listens to a song on a CD after school, feeling depressed after seeing Fang with Lisa at school. Until she finds out what everything is to someone. FAX one-shot

* * *

_Author Note_

Hey people, I promised that I would be coming up with more one-shots, so I did. I thought of this when I was looking through my ipod for a song I haven't listened to in a while and it just so happened that I was reading Maximum Ride three for the fifth time when I found the perfect song.

I thought Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas suited how Max might've felt when they were staying with Anne in the second book. Well, it didn't come out as well as I had planned, but I hope you like it anyway. Song lyrics will be in italics. Enjoy!

* * *

"_I'm not jealous._" I thought furiously, slamming the door to my room and throwing my back pack in the corner. I nearly snorted at the idea that I could consider this 'my room' seeing as how we were only here for a few weeks. 

"_Of course, __**he**__ seems to be enjoying it here with his little girlfriend._" I thought viciously, before grabbing a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Feeling bored and irritable, I tossed the CD J.J. gave me into the CD player in 'my room' while I changed.

Without hesitation, I threw the prep school Barbie uniform into the hamper and rolled my eyes. I thought about how Anne would get all neat-freak on me if I left my clothes on the floor. As if I would.

Unlike the _boys_, I wasn't hygiene-challenged, and being the oldest naturally meant that I had to clean up after myself. Enough on that, I wasn't in the mood to put up with that kind of thing anyway.

As I listened to the first half of the CD, which wasn't all that bad, I recognized Anne's footsteps coming up the stairs and I waited for her to knock on the door with exaggerated impatience.

"Max?"

"What? I'm changing." I called sounding bored. Another lie, what number was that? Five billion?

"Are you feeling alright?" I swear to god if she keeps up with this "I can be a mom too" routine, I'll kill her. I may not know how to cook like a perfect little housewife, but I know what to feed the Flock and how much they need to get going each day.

"Fine." I muttered, "I've got homework to do so leave me alone for awhile." Lie number five billion and one.

With my enhanced hearing, I heard her footsteps fade away and let out a sigh. I picked up the CD case, read list of songs and turned up the volume, wanting to hear the songs, and hopefully get in tune with the 98 percent human part of me.

_Oh no, don't go changin'_

_that's what you told me from the start…_

_Thought you were something different…_

_That's when it all just fell apart_.

I fell back onto the bed, listening to the words, soaking up the beat and the lyrics. From the way it sounded, I bet this was one of those depressing break up songs. Not that I really liked music like this I didn't bother about changing it. Geez, do normal teenagers listen to this depressing stuff every day?

Well, I sort of experience a lot of things that could leave you scarred for life, but at least you don't hear me complaining, or slamming my door, or cutting myself. Wait, I do slam my door, but that's stress relief okay? That doesn't count. Everyone does it at some point in his or her life.

_Like you're so perfect,_

_and I can't measure up…_

_Well I'm not perfect…just all messed up._

_I was losing myself to somebody else…_

_But now I see..._

I vaguely went over what has been happening lately, not feeling satisfied. The Red Haired Wonder had been making an annoying habit of showing up wherever Fang was, so I never got the chance to talk to him in the hallway anymore. I'm trying to avoid seeing them stuck to each other like with super glue or something. It's beyond gross.

I thought back over what I saw today, unwillingly of course, and frowned again. Agitation overtook me and I felt my wings untuck from their neat position against my back. I hated feeling like this because I don't want to sound jealous, because I'm wasn't! It was just sisterly protection…

Even in my head my explanation sounded stupid. I leaned back into my arms crossed behind my head on the pillow realizing that the song lyrics freakishly matched my feelings and I felt my down feathers quiver as a reaction.

The song ended just like that and I hit the back button like the paranoid hybrid I am.

* * *

Fang closed the door quietly behind him and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting in front of the TV with a plate of cookies and mugs of milk. 

"How was the movie?" Anne asked curiously, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Fine." Fang muttered, somewhat annoyed as he pulled off his sneakers. He loosened his uniform tie and started on his way toward the cookies. He had just come back from the movies with Lisa, and felt slightly irritated that she wouldn't stop talking throughout the whole date. This was probably the one and only time he was ever going to see a movie in a theatre, and at one point he realized that even Max knew when to shut up.

"How is Lisa doing?"

"Fine." He said impassively.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure." He grabbed a cookie as a dismissal and waited for her to go back into the kitchen. Anne got the message and left. He suddenly noticed Angel sitting in the corner of the room looking upset.

"What's wrong, Ange?" He asked, taking a bite, looking around the room and realizing that Max wasn't there.

"Max is really sad." Angel said softly, raising her head, "Please go talk to her Fang."

"Huh?" Fang blinked.

"Go talk to Max!" Angel exclaimed. The rest of the flock looked in their direction.

"Alright…" He wondered what could possibly have been wrong with Max and walked up the stairs.

_Oh no, don't go changin'_

_that's what you told me from the start…_

_Thought you were something different…_

_That's when it all just fell apart_.

"_What the hell?_" Fang bit into his cookie and stared at Max's door. The music was loud and there wasn't any other sound coming from the room. He reached for the doorknob and stopped.

_Like you're so perfect,_

_and I can't measure up…_

_Well I'm not perfect…_

_just all **messed** up._

"_What is she doing?_" Fang thought, his hand returning to his side. He sat down with his back to the door, listening intently, and felt like this wasn't the time to intervene.

* * *

_Max's POV_

_I was losing myself to somebody else…_

_But now I see..._

The song brought me back to reality. I was completely messed up. Lisa was _normal_…of course Fang would want that. He wanted someone normal. I couldn't hide who I was, and he knew. He knew what kind of freak I was. Problem was that Fang _could_ adjust…I _couldn't_.

_I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end…of you and me._

_Cause the girl…_

_that you want…_

_She was tearing us apart…_

_cause she's everything everything I'm not._

I didn't even know who Fang was anymore! I curled up into a ball on the bed, feeling miserable. He was talking, joking, and opening up because of her. Sometimes he wouldn't even look at me.

The image of them holding hands in the hallway today made me cringe. Her beautiful red hair flowing down her back, and her gentle features made me feel like I couldn't ever look at myself in the mirror anymore. I haven't ever understood why Fang has stuck around with me for so long.

_It's not like I need somebody _

_telling me __where I should go at night…_

_don't worry…_

_you'll find somebody _

_someone to tell how to live their life…_

Get a grip! I didn't even know why I was thinking this way. I had other things to take care of. Other things to worry about. Brooding was Fang's thing.

I know that I'm stressed, paranoid, and suspicious and it's for the best, but I need a break too, and Fang is my right hand man. I couldn't even think of him leaving the flock…and me.

_Cause you're so perfect and no one measures up…_

_yeah, all by yourself…you're all messed up… _

Goosebumps formed on my arms and I curled up tighter, and an empty feeling burned in the back of my throat. Fang was perfect…in his own way. He was strong, and he could take care of himself, and he took care of me. We were both a part of this screwed up life.

_I was losing myself to somebody else…_

_But now I see_...

I felt tears burning in the corners of my eyes and in horror, I tried to force them away. It slowly dawned on me and I realized that I couldn't have him…

* * *

_Normal POV_

"_What is Angel talking about?!_" Fang asked, he leaned his head back on the door and tugged at the tie around his neck.

_I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end…of you and me._

"_Max is crying, Fang!_" Fang sat up abruptly, hearing Angel's voice in his mind.

_Cause the girl…_

_that you want…_

_She was tearing us apart…_

_cause she's everything everything I'm not._

"_Why is she…? What is she doing?!_" He felt himself stiffen, Max didn't cry often. He couldn't even remember when he had last seen her cry.

"_It's that girl…I don't like her either, Fang. Max is afraid. She's really scared of losing you. She doesn't think she's good enough._"

Fang's eyes widened a notch and stood up immediately. This really wasn't like Max, sure she sounded jealous once in awhile, but it wasn't something to get depressed over. For a moment he considered breaking down the door if it were locked. What was she doing?! Suddenly, he heard a loud noise.

_Now wait a minute _

_because of you _

_I never knew all the things I have…_

_hey don't you get it…_

_I'm not goin' anywhere with you tonight…_

_cause this is my life…_

"_Max?_" Not trusting himself to speak, he carefully opened the door.

_I was losing myself to somebody else…_

_But now I see_... (_Now I see…yeah)_

_I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end…of you and me. (end of you and me)_

Max was lying on the ground, curled up in the corner, tears steadily pouring down her cheeks. A trickle of blood went down the side of her lip, obviously from biting onto it when she fell.

_Cause the girl…_

_that you want…(that you want)_

_She was tearing us apart…_

_cause she's everything everything I'm not. (everything I'm not)_

"_Who am I to think I can stop him from leaving? He doesn't need me._" She thought, not hearing him walk in.

_But now I see…_

A mixture of emotions crossed Fang's features, including confusion and concern, "_What is she thinking?!_" He quickly bent down and took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her up. Her eyes were blank, expression sorrowful.

"Max!" He gently shook her. It was as if she suddenly realized he was there and the tears rolled down her cheeks at a faster pace.

_I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end…of you and me._

They shared eye contact and Max suddenly went rigid. She felt Fang's arms come around her, holding her to him, his wings unfurled and wrapped around them.

_Cause the girl…_

_that you want…_

_She was tearing us apart…_

_cause she's everything everything I'm not…_

As the song ended, Max's heart wrenched painfully, feeling weak and exposed. She thought to herself in panic, "_Does he think I'm pathetic? I'm so stupid! Get up! Why am I crying?_"

"Fang?" She muttered, gasping slightly. Max hated the way her voice sounded, the way it betrayed her emotions.

"What's wrong with you?!" Fang asked seriously. He pulled back a bit, holding her shoulders, and genuinely looking upset.

"N-nothing…I…" Max turned her head, unable to look at him, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Look at me." When she didn't budge, he took hold of her face with careful hands and turned her to face him, his thumb gently brushing the blood off her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked, an edge in his voice.

"I can't…" Her eyes darted to the floor.

"Tell me." He commanded gently and pressed his lips against her forehead, holding her to him again.

"I should go." Max said suddenly. It was like Jeb had told her, if there was a situation in which the whole party was jeopardized. A person, namely the leader, could be sacrificed in order to protect it.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Anywhere but here. I could leave, and give you a chance." Max said, sounding both hysterical and excited at the same time, smiling through her tears.

"A chance for what?! Max, I'm not going to let you leave me." Fang said sharply, his grip on her tightened as a response.

"I need to leave, Fang! I don't want you or the Flock to get hurt. This is the perfect place, and I've never seen you so happy. This is your chance to lead a normal life." Max's tears continued to fall.

"Max…I can't tell you what would happen to us, and my life would be the farthest from normal if you left…" His broke off, sounding completely unlike himself.

"Fang, you have Lisa and she can always be there for you. She's normal…beautifully normal, and perfect. She's the one that you want, I'm just so messed up. Lisa is everything I'm not!" She choked at Lisa's name, and her deep brown eyes showed so much loneliness and pain that Fang felt a knot form in his stomach.

"I can't afford to lose you Fang…I'd die." Max murmured into his shoulder.

"Max, you're not losing me, and I don't want Lisa! Max…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" He started, but Max placed a finger on his lips.

"Fang, I'm no good for you…but I want you to know that I love you. I've always felt that way." Max stuttered, "I…I love you."

Fang suddenly pulled her hand away from his mouth and tilted her chin up, then he crushed his lips to hers. Max almost stopped breathing, and when he parted, he left her more breathless and confused then before.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He whispered, "I love you too. Always have, always will."

"But what about Lisa? I can never compete with her-" Max started but he pressed his thumb to the corner of her lip and wiped the blood away again and cut her off.

"Max, there was no competition. I've always felt the same about you." Fang said gently, and Max began to feel even more confused at his sudden change in attitude, "She was just there and I thought I'd leave you alone for awhile. Sometimes I guess I did it just to make you jealous."

"What about Sam? Why didn't you say anything about him?" Max demanded, suddenly feeling angry.

"I was jealous." He shrugged, "But I thought maybe you needed a break too, and you seemed happy. We both tried something different. I didn't like it, but I only went through with it because of you. You were going to get tired of looking at me eventually."

Max tears finally stopped and she glared at Fang before grabbing his school tie and pulled him to her. She kissed him roughly and shoved him back again with equal force, "You're awful."

"I know. Sorry." He grinned at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Fang neatly folded his wings against his back and leaned against her bed.

"So I guess you can go back to Lisa now." Max said quietly, frowning and got onto her knees.

"She's so _normal_. Do you want me to?" He scowled darkly before pulling her to him by her belt loop so that she was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Not really…" Max murmured against before resting her head back on his shoulder. He tilted her head back further so that she faced him and gave her a long, tender kiss, and parted slowly, leaving them both breathing raggedly.

Fang smirked slightly before whispering in her ear, "Give that CD back to your friend."

"You're the _incredible, indescribable_ Maximum Ride. And, Max, you are _**everything**_ to me."

_End_

* * *

Well I finished and after constant editing (three times to be approximate), this fic took up nine pages on word. Geez, some parts annoy me because they seem so out of character. Please let me know what you think! Thanks! 


End file.
